Shinryoku Chika
Shinryoku Chika is one of the main Cures from Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. Chika is an always happy and helpful girl who is liked by most likely everyone in town. She has a habit to give everyone a cute nickname. Chika lives with her grandmother because her parents are out of town. Her alter ego is and her powers are based on love. History Becoming Cure Heartful Personality Chika is an always happy and helpful girl who is liked by most likely everyone in town. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in cute things and has a room full of them. Besides her helpful, positive and happy personality, Chika is also kinda hyperactive. Appearance As a civilian, Chika has dark magenta hair that just past her shoulders. She wears a light pink head band. Her eyes are dark red. As Cure Heartful, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink. Relationships *'Shinryoku Ren' - Ren is Chika's older sister. *'Shinryoku Mai' - Mai is Chika's mother. *'Shinryoku Arata' - Arata is Chika's father. *'Shinryoku Kohaku' - Kohaku is Chika's grandmother. Cure Heartful is Chika's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Heartful holds the power of love. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle!. The first attack Cure Heartful can perform is Heartful Ribbon. Later she is also able to use another attack called Heartful Melody. After getting her Honey Heart Flash, she learns to use a new attack called Lovely Harmony. Also with each other Cure, they are able to use duo attacks; together with Cure Bubble, she can use Sparkling Love, with Cure Refresh, she can use Pink Flower and with Cure Sparkling, she can use Tornado Rhythm. All four Cures together can use Super Cute Clover Finale. Attacks *'Heartful Ribbon' - Her first solo finisher. *'Heartful Melody' - Her second solo finisher. Cute Cure Heartful Princess Love Transformation "Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle!" - Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle! is the official transformation speech used by Shinryoku Chika to transform into Cure Heartful in Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. Etymology - The Kokoro (心) in Shinryoku means "heart", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Heart'ful. The chikara (力) means "power" or "force". - The name Chika comes from Japanese Chi (智) "wisdom, intellect" combined with Ja (佳) "good, fine". - Chika's nickname, which she got from her friends. Sato is a part from the name "Satomi". Satomi comes from Japanese Sato (聡) "wise" combined with Mi (美) "beautiful". Trivia *Chika is the first lead Cure, who is younger than 14 years. **Chika is also the first lead Cure, who is 10 years old. **Chika is the thrid Cure overall, who is younger than 12 years. The first two were Shirabe Ako and Madoka Aguri. *Cure Heartful is the second Cure, who represents love, while having pink hair. The first was Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. All other Cures of love had blonde hair. Gallery Dream Selfy Version Chika.png Heartful.png ChikaSchool.png|Chika's future school uniform References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Chika Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!